A bárd és a tündérek
by Boromonokli
Summary: A sötét királyságnak vége, de amikor egy becsapódás után új veszéllyel kell szembe nézniük a holdharcosoknak, egy négyfős kalandozócsapat érkezik Ynevből, és az ezüstkristályt keresik...


**Apróság mielött belekezdek: Sem a holdtündér, sem a M.A.G.U.S. kalandozócsapata nem tulajdonom.**

A park tavának vizén ezüstös hídként verődött vissza a hold fénye, a fövény halovány derengésbe borult. Bár a világító lámpák narancssárga fénye messzire elért, mégis aznap éjjel a félhold ragyogása uralta az éjszakát. A kihelyezett padok többnyire üresek voltak már, az andalgó párok inkább az otthonok kényelmét, vagy valamelyik kávézó székeit választották az éjszaka hűvöse helyett. Akik mégis a kinti hideget választották, azok többnyire szesztől nyert bódulatukat aludták ki, vagy magányos elmélkedéssel töltötték idejüket a dal harmadik havának utólsó estéjén.

Voltak azonban, akik még Tokió lüktető éjszakájában sem feledték a pyarroni naptár rendjét. És mert egyikük bárd volt, megfelelően akarták búcsúztatni Alborne tercét. A bárd ugyan sajátos ateizmusa miatt nem érzett késztetést hogy a harmónia őrét zenéjével dicsérje, ám barátai unszolására beleegyezett, hogy illőképpen emlékezzen meg távoli hazájáról. A négyfős csapat világjárt kalandozókhoz méltóan viselte az éjszaka hidegét, három társa utazóruhában egymás mellett ülve várta, hogy befejezze lantjának hangolását.

A bárd miután végzett, leült a kavicsos partra társaival szemben, majd egy pillanatig elnézett az tó felé, mélyet lélegzett, és nekikezdett. Hatalommal telt meg körülötte a levegő, a felhőkarcolók és toronyházak körvonalai elmosódtak, és a négy kalandozó elmerült egy másik világban szerzett emlékeik viharában.

1.

Raya Hino, Tokió hikawa szentélyének papnövendéke, a Mars bolygó holdharcosa feldúlt volt. A tizennégy éves lány fekete haja lobogott az esti szélben, ahogy fehér kabátjában és vörös szoknya-nadrágjában lefelé sietett a szentélyhez vezető lépcsősoron. Mikor leért, körbenézett, majd jobbra vette az irányt.

A park felé.

Alig pár napja hogy visszanyerte emlékeit, a sötét királysággal vívott harcok dicső krónikáit, újabb veszélyek bukkantak fel a láthatáron. Hiába volt a legelszántabb harcostársai között, a mindnyájukra nehezedő nyomás lassan az ő idegeit is kikezdte. holdharcosként ő és négy barátnője egyszerre voltak a Föld védelmezői, és a holdhercegnő kísérői – aki éppenséggel a legügyetlenebb tizenéves lány volt akit valaha látott.

Az viszont még füstölgése közben is eszébe jutott hogy mennyit fejlődött a kis Bunny, és a végső győzelmüket hogy aratta Metaria démoni alakja ellen. És hogy mindezeket az emlékeket elorozták tőle… _Az a két nyavajás macska!_ Zavarta hogy az elmúlt néhány hetet tudatlanságban töltötte, ám valahogy megnyugtatta hogy volt ideje visszatérni a rendes kerékvágásba, mielőtt minden széthullott megint, nem sokkal azután hogy egy meteorit becsapódott a város egyik terébe.

A lány néhány percnyi séta után elérte a park első fáit, majd nyugalmat erőltetett magára, és komótosabb sétára fogta magát. Egyenesen a tó felé tartott, egy régi kitaposott utat járva, amely mindig segített neki meditálni. Egy rövid kaptató után a tó fölött tíz láb magasan álló sziklafal tetején találta magát. A korlátnak dőlve bámult lefelé és körbe, beszívta az éjszakai hűvös levegőt, majd újra átgondolta a helyzetüket.

A kártyaőröknek nevezett bestiák ellen nehéz volt harcolni, a legutóbbi energialopó kísérletet egy játékcentrumban sikerült meghiúsítaniuk, ahol Bunny öccse és apja is áldozatul estek az éppen soros szörnyetegnek: szegényeknek pár napig biztosan pihenniük kell. Raya Hino ökölbe szorította a kezét, nem fogja hagyni hogy a sötét királyság után egy kisstílű szörnyfalka győzze le őket. Elszántan megindulva tó körüli körútjára azonban zenére lett figyelmes. Mi több, zene mellett hatodik érzéke egy _jelenlétre_ figyelmeztette. A sejtés szinte mellbeütésként érte. Akármi is a forrása, nagyon erős, lehet, hogy egyedül nem is tudja legyőzni.

Elbizonytalanodott.

A zene viszont nem hangzik fenyegetőnek, inkább hasonló dalnokok régmúlt időkről szóló regéihez, mesékhez melyeket nagyapja énekelt neki elalvás elött. Ahogy közeledett forrásához, egyszerre megérezte a varázslat lényegét. A város színei, a park megszűnt létezni, s mire magához tért, fapapucsa alatt homok csikorgott, arcát sós tengeri szél csapkodta, mellette sorban oldalaztak el tarisznyarákok. Tengerparton állt, és mikor körbenézett, egy sziklára épített roppant erődöt pillantott meg, ahol csupa kagylós zászlókat vontak be, és abaszisz hajós lobogóira cserélték őket. A vízen egy gallót vélt megpillantani, majd egy fekete hajú szürke szemű férfi lépett melléje, és a kép szertefoszlott.

A park egy szemvillantásra visszatért, Raya valahol érezte hogy támaszkodik, hogy lehunyja a szemét, majd a valóság újabb képeknek adta át a helyét. Ezúttal egy tábortűz körül ültek, ő és anégy kalandozó, valamit mesélt egy hamuszín hajú elf egy nagyhatalmú varázstárgyról, de mire a nevéhez ért, a látomás megváltozott, és egy ősrégi _Kapunál_ álltak össze a kavargó fénypászmák valódi térré. Az ódon torony tetején, ahová a kyrek valaha kaput emeltek, egy oltáron kívül már mindent szétvájt az idő vasfoga. Az oltáron magán is csak egy fekete obszidián labda állt félgömb alakú mélyedésében. Az egyik kalandozó, egy barbár mondta ki helyette a kérdést – Ez a Kapu? – majd mind a négyen megérintették, és a látomás megszűnt.

Így történt tehát, hogy a tüzes természetű leány a kavicsos part felé vette az irányt, és megpillantott négy gubbasztó alakot. Közöttük ült egy lantos feketében aki fel sem pillantott közeledtére, úgy folytatta a dallamot mintha mi sem történt volna. A társait ugyan nem kötötte le semmi, de csak egyikük, egy mohazöld köpenyes alak fordult feléje. A lány meglepetten ismerte fel benne az álomképben látott csavargót.

– Légy üdvözölve Raya! – mondta, mintha régi ismerőst látna, nem pedig egy este kószáló fiatal lányt. – A legjobbkor érkeztél: ugyan a szóbeszéd szerint éjszaka szörnyek járják a várost áldozatok után kutatva, – baljával körbeintett – körünkben nem eshet bántódásod. – a lány ekkor vette észre az unikornisszarvat formázó botját, és társainak fegyverzetét: A dalnok térde mellett bonyolult mechanikájú számszeríj feküdt a földön, egy másik hátára két rövidkard volt szíjazva, a harmadik pedig egykezes szekercét dédelgetett ölében. Raya lassan felocsúdott első döbbenetéből, és határozottan a kámzsás szemébe nézett

– Kik vagytok? És te honnan tudod a nevemet? – mondta ki végül az első kérdést, amire az csak mosolygott. Közben a zene elült, a lantos és társai is felfigyeltek a jövevényre. Ketten széjjel ültek, helye lett a kíváncsi lánynak, aki végül leült. A csendet végül egy vágott szemű, húszévesforma fiatal férfi törte meg, kissé mosolyogva a lány felé.

– Sokat tudunk rólad, szentély őrizője. Megérzésednek híre van, és van okunk feltételezni, hogy… – mondandóját nem tudta befejezni, ugyanis egy velőtrázó sikoly hasította szét az éjszaka csendjét, majd egy barna hajú fiú tűnt fel a bokrok között, és szaladt feléjük a parton. Zihált, mozgása, kapkodása rémületet tükrözött, és hátranéznie sem kellett, mert a nyomában loholó bestiák csaholása messzire elhallatszott. A menekülő előnye egyre fogyott, és a nézők a közbeavatkozás mellett döntöttek.

Egy szemvillanás alatt talpon voltak, hárman Raya elött védelmező félkört alkottak, a negyedik melléje állt. A bárd fekete köpenye mögül hátranézett, tekintetével keresve a lányt miközben tárat helyezett nyílpuskájába. – Maradj Alyr mellett, mi majd elboldogulunk _ezekkel_. – mondta a szörnyekre mutatva.  
– Biztos vagy benne Tier? Szükségetek lehet a varázslataimra. – ellenkezett az emlegetett. A barbár csak kurta válaszra méltatta.  
– Tán akkor varázsolj _innen, nekromanta_. – Azzal a három harcos fegyvert rántott, és megkezdődött Ynev kalandozóinak első küzdelme a tokiói démonokkal.

2.

Négyen voltak. Három farkasforma loholt elől, mögöttük tépett ruhájú korbácsos nő szaladt, éles kiáltásokkal terelte embermagas ebeit, és próbálta megadásra bírni a fiút. Hosszú háromágú korbácsot lengetett, csattanásai messzire elhangzottak. Szürke bőre fakón virított a holdfényben, szemei rézvörösen izzottak, hófehér hajfonatai csápokként terjengtek a levegőben. Oldalt kellett haladnia kutyáitól, hogy lássa áldozatát, aki lélekszakadva botladozott a köves parton, ám ez nem zavarta, sőt felettéb szórakozott. A fiúnak nem volt esélye hogy lerázza túlvilági üldözőit, és a balsors végül utólérte: egy sáros mélyedésben megbotlott, és bukfencezve elterült a kavicsos homokban. Arra sem volt ereje, hogy fejét felemelje, csak magában zokogott. A kölök végre feladta.

Ekkor valami útjukat állta. Sárga fényfal választotta el őket kiszemelt célpontjuktól, ami mögül csizmás léptek zaja szűrődött át.

– Ha megpróbálsz hozzáérni, halott vagy. – a hang parancsoló, és erős volt – Most viszont még elmehetsz. Ha eltakarodsz, ígérjük, nem esik bántódásod.

– Nem szívlelem azokat az áldozatokat amelyek visszabeszélnek! – felelt a démon. – ha harcot kívántok, megkapjátok.

Azzal szertefoszlott a határfal, a két csoport farkasszemet nézett egymással egy röpke pillanatig, majd megkezdődött a tánc. A démon oldalába fénylövedékek csapódtak, aki emiatt eszméletét vesztette.

Gorduin felemelte nyílpuskáját, célzott, és lőtt. A kahrei ismétlőfegyver ütemesen osztotta a halált. Kettőt eltérített a farkas kemény homlokcsontja, csak barázdákat vágtak a fejére, a harmadik vesszeje azonban a szeméből állt ki. Még három lövés: cél a torok, és a mar. A nyílhegyek tüdőt, gégét, belsőségeket roncsoltak, a szörny vonyítása rekedt hörgéssé csitult, majd elhalt, ahogy kilehelte a lelkét, a szemének kékes derengése megszűnt létezni, majd a test porrá omlott az estében. A bárd ezután félredobta a kiürült fegyvert, és csendesen átkozódott, hogy nem gondoskodott tartalék tárról.

A maradék két kutya felismervén, hogy nem alkalmas az időpont energiaszívásra, otthagyta a fiút, és sebesült gazdájuk mellé hátrált. Ugyan számbeli fölényük elveszett, a két pokolkutya akkor is szívós ellenség, ha nem támogatja semmi. Viselkedésük sokban hasonlít egy betört querdáéhoz, ravaszságuk és érzékelésük azonban sokkal kifinomultabb. Ha gazdájuk pedig történetesen varázstudó, jaj, azoknak, akik ellenük szegülnek.

S lám, a banya éledezett; bár cafatos ruháit egy újabb folt csúfította, ám harci kedvét nem szegte semmi, sőt! Azonban a vérebéből maradt hamukupacra pillantva megdermedt. A vadász szórakozottsága fátyolként hullt le róla, kivicsorította ő is fogait, és eddig talán szépnek nevezhető arca vad grimaszba torzult.

– Megöltétek Brümhildát! EZÉRT VÉRETEKKEL FIZETTEK! – sikoltotta lidérces hangján, majd energialöketet küldött ellenségei felé. A barbárt felkészületlenül érte a támadás, és négylábnyit repült hátra, a többiek a maguk módján állták sarukat; a bárd és az enoszukei térdre rogyva, Raya és Alyr az utóbbi fénypajzsa mögött.

A megmaradt két farkas rohamra indult. A bárd és tanítványa fogadták az egyiket, a másikkal a barbár kelt birokra, Alyr a hajtóval kezdett varázspárbajba, melynek eredményeként rőt lángok csaptak fel közöttük, és villámok cikáztak a fejük felett, a sebesült pedig csak nézett elképedten: a holdtündért várta, ám az életet megtapasztalt, fanyar sorsú figurákkal hozta össze a sors. Nézte hát, ahogy a bőrmellényes gyapjúinges barbár kősziklaként áll alá a pokolkutya ugrásának, és oly játszi könnyedséggel dobja félre, mintha kacatokkal teli zsák volna. Aztán látta a két másik harcost, kik villámsebesen, szinte más idősíkban tértek ki a roham útjából, hogy aztán pengéiket megmártsák a bestia oldalában, és hátulról támadjanak rá. Kardjaik inakat szabdaltak, izmokat téptek, és vadászból áldozat lett, mire a két kardforgató mozdulatai visszatértek a rendes kerékvágásba, a barbár is végre földre terítette a másikat, és most arra készült, hogy fejszét vágjon a nyakába. Hallotta, ahogy hajtójukat elragadják a csuhás villámai, és hallotta a két farkas halálhörgését. Ezután egy lány lépett oda hozzá, felsegítette, és bátorítóan nézett a szemébe, noha arcára volt írva a meglepettség.

– Ne aggódj fiú, most már nem árthatnak neked.

Ekkor vette észre a feléjük rohanó négy alakot, és nyomban jóleső megkönnyebbülés lett úrrá rajta. Erejéből már csak egy nyőgésre jutotta: – A Holdtündér.

Ezután elnyelte a sötétség.


End file.
